CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
This application relates to the subject matter of co-pending applications by James B. West entitled "Ceramic TEM Bandstop Filter", filed on even date herewith and assigned to the same assignee, the serial number of which is 07/019,400; and "Ceramic TEM Resonator Bandpass Filters with Varactor Tuning", also filed on even date herewith and assigned to the same assignee, the serial number of which is 07/019,399; and the subject matter of both of those applications is hereby incorporated by reference.